The purpose of this research is to continue the current research of the investigation on the development of mathematical and computational tools that facilitate the construction of large-scale complex biological "models." For example, the simultaneous interactions of many chemical species, possibly in separate but chemically communicating compartments or phases can be used as a model to represent the internal and external chemical solutions of living cells separated by, but communicating across, the cell membrane. The research to date has been concerned with the development of computer codes capable of solving the problem of the compartmented chemical systems in equilibrium (or near equilibrium). This research will continue with special emphasis on the recent research of Douglass J. Wilde on the geometric programming approach and on extensions to non-equilibrium situations. Various theories have been advanced to explain active and passive transport across cell membranes, such as carrier theories, narrow passage theories involving Markov processes, and those that depend on a complex geometrical structure. These theories are often complex and qualitative. We plan to continue our research (with the cooperation of Professor Robert Macey of the Physiology Department of the University of California, Berkeley) restating these theories in a mathematical form in such a way that each theory can be quantitatively validated. Operations Research methodology will be applied to health problems in general.